


veggies in my ass

by praisekinktyler



Category: One Direction (Band), VeggieTales
Genre: F/M, Vegetables, i got this idea from that video, idk what to tag, veggietales!kink, where the girls tells oli he looks like a veggie tales character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisekinktyler/pseuds/praisekinktyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oli and briana aren't liked or wanted by most people. what do they have in common with each other? veggie tales.</p><p> </p><p>or the veggie tales kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	veggies in my ass

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologize in advance for this mess i hope yall enjoy (also larry is real)

it was another normal day for banana jungleworms. staking out the local mcdonalds in search of innocent babies to take pictures with. she spotted one in an adidas jacket and thought “perfect” but before she could make her way over there, she saw something glimmering out of the corner of her eye. 

she turned her head and saw a rat. it had orange fur and was alone. “its oli” banana thought.

the devil started making her way over to the rat, who realized was shining because of the flow of tears streaming down its beak nose.

“rat boy what the fuck are you doing here” banana screeched “shouldnt you be with louis”

“he said to ‘stop fucking following me you tangerine bitch’” oli cried “am i really that orange?” “yes” “so now im eating my mcchicken alone”

banana was about to yell @ oli again when a brilliant idea came to her mind. 

‘you know’ she thought ‘louis is out there with dandruff cornball trying to make me jealous. i can use rat boy to get back at him’

“ratatouille how would u like to come over and meet freddie” “but freddie isn't real?” oli was confused. banana just smiled. “come on rat rat”

…

“this house is very noce” oli said. he suddenly heard noises coming from down the hall. it sounded like singing.

“whats on the tv” rat asked

“oh thats just veggie tales” 

“why is veggie tales playing’ “freddie is watching it” “freddie doesn't exist” “neither do ur lips” oli couldnt argue with that.

they walked down the hall to the living room, where a baby was in front of the tv, larry the cucumber and bob the tomato talking on the screen. 

“why is there a baby on the floor” “thats freddie u musty moose” “freddie isn't real” “ok lets just watch some fucking veggie tales”

they sat on the couch and turned up the volume. they watched for a good 30 seconds when jimmy gourd came on screen.

banana slowly turned to the rat. “you know oli,” she whispered. “u look like a veggie tales character”

oli stared deeply into her eyes. “thank yu” he said. his eyes burned into hers.

“lets take this into the garden” she said seductively. she grabbed him by his ginger locks and walked backwards. she took a few steps before she heard a cry and a mushy sound.

“i think u just killed freddie” oli scream whispered 

“who cares that was a baby i stole anyway”

they hurried out to the garden, where they were amazed at what they saw. all the characters from veggie tales where spread out. they were from freddies collection

“weve been waiting for you” said madame blueberry. “come join us.”

bionic took ratboys hand and led him farther into the garden . it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. briana shoved him against the ground.

“waht do u want me to do to u” she moaned “ill do anything”

“i want u to fuck me with a veggie tales character” “excuse me” “i want you to shove petunia rhubarb up me bum” 

banana stared at him in disbelief “you want me to fuck you with a veggie tales character?” 

“yes please, oh god yes” oli moaned, tomato juice seeking out of his pores. he had no idea veggie tales could turn him on this much.

briana could feel herself getting wet, or maybe it was really just the blood from killing freddie, she couldn't tell. either way oli bared a striking to jimmy gourd, who she always thought was the hottest veggie. “ok ok fuck” she said, blindly reaching to the left to grab whatever she could. her hands landed on archibald asparagus/

“please not me” said mr archibald. “ive just had me hair done” 

briana paid no mind to him. she turned back to oli.

“are u ready to be fucked by an asparagus” “bean it on”

banana pushed archibald against oil's tight opening. “HARDER” he screa med. “if i go any harder he will break in half” she said. that made oil moan even louder” “PLEASE PLEASE. JSUT FUCK ME WIHT THE ASPARAGUS.” briana pushed the asparagus in and out even faster until she heard a snap. archibald was dead. 

“olived that so much. please, i need another character” old was desperate for the the greens. “d-do madame blueberry next please” “oli i think shell get squished” “then u can use it as blube” 

just like she said, as soon as bionic inserted madame blueberry, she was squished under the pressure of oil’s clenching muscle. “fuck thats hot” she said as she watched the blue jam dribble out of his booty jhole, mixing with his ginger tufts. 

“please oil.” briana moaned “put your peanis inside of me”

“no briana vaginas are scary. i want you to fuck me with larry the cucumber”

briana stopped moving. “larry isn't real rat boy” “yes it is banana,. now fuck me with that cucumber”

 

banana grabbed the cucumber and forcefully shoved it all the way inside olis ass.

“larry is inside of you. louis will never leave you now” briana said. hearing those words makes oli cum so intensely tomato juice shoots everywhere. he is avocontrol. 

“now we have a yummy salad dressing” 

“what do you mean” oli says

“rat.” banana says. “i want you to eat these veggie tales characters”

 

Will Oli eat his veggies?

 

find out in the 2nd part !

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: no part 2
> 
> follow me on twitter :)) - @babietyler


End file.
